Powerful Spirit
by Froster
Summary: Is there an immortal that's more powerful than Manny? One that's enemies with Manny? Yes, but she's a mystery to the Guardians. They barely know anything about her and she never was reborn. She never died and wasn't born from emotions like Pitch, Mother Nature, or Manny. Jack wants to find out more about her and tries to find her, but he doesn't find her. She finds him.
1. Mysterious Girl

**Just to let readers know the first and possibly second chapter(s) will be in Jack's (and 3****rd**** person) point of view. Figured it would mess up the whole storyline for this book if the girl was here, too. Enjoy my faithful readers!**

Today, Jack was thinking about other immortals besides the Guardians, Pitch, and Manny. He didn't know any other immortals that didn't fit in those categories. Were there other immortals not within the Guardians? Of course there had to be. He wasn't a Guardian for 300 years. Was there any immortal more powerful than Manny?

"Hey, North?" Jack asked. North turned around to face Jack and looked sternly at Jack.

"Yes?" What to say? What to say?

"Is there any immortals more powerful than Manny?" North's face fell. Not a good sign. Should've asked about other immortals first.

"Uh… yes… Why do you ask?" Great. How to answer? Well, he did want to know if there were.

"Just wondering." Smooth move.

"There is one… A girl in fact. We don't know her name." North looked at Jack hopefully and Jack looked at him confused. Didn't know her name? What?

"You know of her, but not her name?" North looked blankly at Jack. He was likely thinking of how to answer that.

"She's more of a mystery to us. Tooth knows more." Sending him off to Tooth. Don't mug me because of my teeth, again. "I do know she's extremely dangerous. You don't want to meet her." Dangerous? More powerful than Manny? Geez… Not another Pitch Black…

"I'll go ask her then." North looked surprised for a second before Jack said. "Tooth." Then North looked relieved.

"You go do that…" North said returning back to his work. It looked to be some kind of ice plane.

"Ok." Jack says flying out of North's office. He flew past a few Yetis that growled at him. Jack laughed at their unknowledgeable threats at him. Jack flew into the globe room and grabbed a cookie from an elf that was about the eat it. The elf waved his fist at Jack, but wobbled off jingling. Jack opened the doors to the balcony and flew out into the blizzard. Munching down on the cookie he stole from the elf, Jack flew towards Tooth's palace.

After what seemed like a few hours, Tooth's palace came into view. Jack had finished the cookie a while ago and wondered what Tooth was up to. Probably, collecting teeth or ordering around the fairies. If Tooth wasn't here, he'd just talk to Baby Tooth. Jack landed on one of the pillars and saw Tooth being swarmed by her fairies.

"Hey, Tooth!" Jack said loud enough for Tooth to hear. Tooth spun around and looked happily at Jack.

"Jack! What a lovely surprise!" Tooth says flying up to Jack. She smiles at him and Jack does too, but making sure she wouldn't try to mug him for his teeth. "So what brings you here?" And happy moment is about to be lost.

"North told me you'd know more about this girl that's more powerful than Manny." Tooth had the same reaction as North, but looked way more overwhelmed.

"I… I do, but… All I know is that she is more powerful than Manny and she is enemies with Pitch and Manny. Sorry…" She likely wasn't. Did they have her memories?

"Do you have her memories?" Tooth looked earnestly at Jack.

"That's the strange part. She never lost any teeth, but was a human. She didn't die, either." She said she didn't know anymore. Guess she thought that wasn't important.

"So how did she become immortal?" Tooth shrugged.

"I don't know. Manny didn't do it. She just became immortal." That doesn't sound right. They all had been chosen by Manny, but for her to become immortal by chance is unlikely.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Tooth looked almost frightened. Was she really that bad?

"People say you can sense her presence." People say that? People believe in her?

"People can see her?" Tooth looked like she forgot something.

"Yes and I-" Didn't know why. This girl was a true mystery.

"Don't know why?" Jack finished. Tooth looked a bit annoyed, but blew it off.

"That's all I can tell you. Maybe Bunny can help you." Tooth said before flying off to her fairies.

"That kangaroo will likely make this an even bigger problem, knowing his habits." Jack mumbles to himself and decides to start looking for this girl. After all, she had no reason to attack him. Tooth said he could sense her, somehow, and didn't know where to find her. That wasn't much to go on. Jack started flying away when Baby Tooth flew up to him squealing.

"Hi, Baby Tooth. I need to get going so I can't visit." Baby Tooth looked sad and Jack felt bad. "You can come with me if you'd like." Baby Tooth did a flip in midair, and then flew into the pockets of his hoodie. Now to start looking. He flew off to Burgess in any hopes of finding her there. The odds were against it, though.

A few hours later, Jack gave up. Everywhere he looked there was no sign on this mystery girl. He saw Sandy once, but didn't bother him. Jack sat down on a flat roof of a building bored. He had looked for a long time and hadn't met this girl. He should just give up. Baby Tooth had fallen asleep.

"I'm just going to give up. I'm never going to find her." Baby Tooth jerked in Jack's sweater and flew out. Baby Tooth starting saying something, but he couldn't understand. He really needed to get Yeti and Tooth Fairy language lessons. Baby Tooth started flying around like a mad man.

"Who are you trying to find?" A girl's voice asked and Jack looked to where the voice came from. A girl with silvery white hair in a short black dress was there. She had greyish eyes with a black bow holding her hair in place. She had pale skin with black lace boots. She also had what appeared to be two swords. Jack just looked at her and she crossed her arms. "I said… Who are you trying to find?"

**Can you guess who this is? I'll likely change next chapters point of view to hers and leave it at that. Hope you like it! :-)**


	2. Erica Summerfield meets Jack Frost

"What did you ask?" The mysterious boy asks. Was it her appearance that surprised him or was it her being there. It couldn't, though. She saw him flying around looking for someone so he had to suspect somebody would ask him.

"Who you looking for?" The boy looked like he was hit with a cement brick. Well, not entirely because she saw a construction worker get one dropped on his head last month.

"I actually don't know…" The boy admitted. Don't know who you're looking for, but you're looking for them. Seems legit.

"What's the deal with this person? Friend, family, suspect, victim, enemy-" She was about to list more when the kid cut her off clearly annoyed.

"No! She's supposed to be this all powerful immortal." Immortal? She? He must be looking for her, but why?

"I'm all powerful." The boy smirked in either agreement or just trying to be annoying. He seemed nice enough…

"Are you more powerful than Manny?" You've got to be kidding me! The Man in the Moon was so annoying! Yeah, they weren't enemies, but he still was. She really didn't know.

"I never really judged… Did I upset him?" Wrong line… What is going on? We don't have lines! **(A/N: Just to let you know it's partially her point of view with 3****rd**** person view mixed in.)**

"I don't even know who you are. How am I supposed to know if you did something wrong?" Of course... Why would he know? She got into a heated argument with him a few years ago, but it wasn't a big deal. Apparently, Mr. Moon was upset because of it.

"Well… The name's Erica… Erica Summerfield. Yours?" At least she could befriend him.

"Jack Frost…" The boy says timidly. Why was he scared?

"Are you afraid of me or something?" The boy looks happy then neutral. Was there something about his name that was bad? She had heard Jack Frost was spirit of fun and snow. Making snow days for the kids.

"Most people would freak out meeting me." That's, actually, a good reason. Her name didn't really mean much to people. They likely don't even know her name.

"Do I look as if I'm scared of another spirit? I've never met any other spirits my age, physically, except the spirit of Halloween, but she tried to kill me on sight." Jack looked concerned. Then Erica noticed a little hummingbird creature in the hood of his hoodie. It appeared to be… "Tooth." Erica muttered hatefully. The fairy didn't even try to know her. Freaked when Erica said hi.

"You know Tooth?" She was starting to despise Jack now. If he was friends with Tooth then he must be friends with the others. They all rejected her for no good reason. She may be powerful, but that didn't give them a reason to hate her. Especially, Bunnymund or whatever that rabbit's name was. She was so friendly to him and was looking at one of his eggs. Picking it up, the egg turned from bright flowers to a beautiful night sky. Bunny chased her out of the Warren with his boomerangs and egg bomb thingy's. Her white hair was red, blue, yellow, and probably 50 other colors for weeks. North said his big, bad, annoying yetis after her when she came to visit.

Sanderson or Sandy didn't really do anything. He was neutral. Maybe because he saw her dreams, but he was a nice guy until you involved Pitchfork or whoever Sandy's opposite was. Maybe Jack was like Sandy, but the odds were against it. Before looking for her, he had likely asked the others about her. And they'd all say bad things about her. Sandy couldn't talk and to most immortals, you couldn't read his symbols, but strangely Erica could. Not just read them, but as if he is talking to her, she hears a voice.

"I know Tooth and the others." Erica says trying to hide the look of disgust on her face. The fairy, she recognized as Baby Tooth, flew up to Erica and started hitting her. The punches felt like getting tickled instead of attacks. She grabbed Baby Tooth by the wings and held her away from her face. Baby Tooth looked annoyed at her a crossed her stubby arms. Jack was just about to grab Baby Tooth, too.

"Why are you attacking her? She's a friend." Wow. He was quick on short term relationships. She had only known him for 5 minutes and he already called her a friend. Then again, if you just met someone you don't call them an enemy. Baby Tooth started wailing and Erica let her go.

"You're such a jerk! You aren't his friend!" Baby Tooth said harshly and Erica sighed. Sometimes she wished she couldn't understand every immortal or their minions.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked seeing Erica. Erica looked at him confused for a second then remembered not all the spirits can understand fairies or yetis.

"She doesn't like me. She told me." Jack looked at her puzzled. "I can understand her. I also know yeti and plenty of other languages." Now Jack looked at her in awe. Obviously, he couldn't understand them.

"She's not that impressive." Baby Tooth said irritated of Jack's fondness of her. Erica looked at Baby Tooth annoyed.

"Just because you don't like me doesn't mean he can't be my friend." Erica said frowning.

"Doesn't mean I have to like you!" Baby Tooth said annoyed. She acted a lot older than her real age. She should start being called Teen Tooth.

"Just shut up." Erica said and noticed Jack was looking at Erica concerned. "She has a lot more to say than you think."

"I can tell…" Jack says obvious confused, but trying to make sense of it. "So since you know the Guardians, why not go talk to them? I'm sure they'd…" Jack stopped noticing the look on Erica's face. She looked angered, confused, upset, and a whole bunch of other emotions.

"We don't get along that well…" Erica said turning her head away from Jack. He was a new Guardian or immortal and that wasn't going to help her get along. She would do her best, but the Guardians would say so much, he'd have to hate her.

"Why not? You aren't that bad." I'd love to see your reaction when I get in a fight with Manny. Then you'd think of me the other way, especially since you're born under his law.

"To them… I'm walking death. Even when I am friendly. I'm betting Manny… Don't take this the wrong way, but… and his perfection of hates, lied to them. He doesn't get along with me one bit. We get in really heated arguments at least every 3 years." Erica looked to see Jack looked concerned, confused, and upset. Yep… Not going to be friends, anymore.

"Why would you guys fight?" Well, at least you're not trying to attack me.

"Sometimes… Over who's stronger, which I don't really care about… If I should be contained or not because Pitch might try to get me for my powers. I really think that's wrong because I'd beat him with ease. Usually, it's over if I should be able to interact with other spirits." Erica never saw any harm in interacting with other spirits. She's friends with April Fools and Jack O' Lantern! They think she's awesome! She could, however, get seen by anyone. Even if they didn't believe in her.

"I think you'd get along great with others! I don't want you to be lonely like I was for 300 years!" Wow… He wasn't a new immortal, but why hadn't he heard about her till now. Also, why hadn't he been able to be seen for 300 years? He was famous to the humans!

"People can see me no matter what. Same with Manny. He's technically, the moon." Jack was looking at her really confused now. The same didn't apply with other spirits.

"So they believe in you?" Jack asked and Baby Tooth was still looking annoyed at Erica, but hid it from Jack. Little birdy would need to wait.

"No. Everyone can see me, unless I make myself invisible to everyone. They can also hear me and interact with me. I think…" Erica stopped for a moment sensing a presence of another spirit. "You know… We should talk about this another time."

"Why? We can talk… Can't we?" Erica sighed again. She really didn't want Jack getting caught in the crossfire of what was about to happen.

"We can talk, but not now. It's late and I'm sure you need to do your job for the Guardians. The last thing I need is being responsible for you not doing your job. Then they'd really hate me." It was actually a pretty good lie with truth in it, too. Mainly, she needed him gone for a chat with a very annoying, yet not as annoying as Manny, immortal.

"Ok… Tomorrow?" Baby Tooth glared at Erica suspecting something, but went into the pockets of Jack's hoodie, anyways.

"Sure." Come on! You need to leave!

"Here or Burgess?" Well… He made a good point. You need to know where to meet to meet someone.

"You pick. I'll find you." Jack smirked and flew off. Man, she sounded like a stalker when she said that. "So… What do you want now? A tissue to cry in?" Erica says turning around.

"Ha! I wouldn't be known as the boogeyman if I needed that!" Pitch says emerging from the shadows.

**Muhahaha! What do you thinks going to happen? I'll give you 4 choices and you guess. I'm not going to tell you which is right, though!**

**A: They are going to have a heated argument and start a fight. Erica loses. :-(**

**B: They are going to have a heated argument and start a fight. Pitch loses. :-)**

**C: They have a talk and Erica eventually shoos him off. She joins him. :-(**

**D: They have a talk and Erica eventually shoos him off. She doesn't join him. :-)**

**Again, not telling, but will appear in next chapter. I have ideas and wanted to know which one you like better. 1: Baby Tooth sensed Pitch and gets Jack to see Pitch and Erica. He hears Pitch ask her to join him, but nothing else before flying off to tell the Guardians. 2: Baby Tooth senses Pitch and gets Jack to see Pitch and Erica. He hears him ask her to join him and that she wouldn't. He flies off before Pitch or Erica could find him. 3: Erica tells Pitch no and after Pitch leaves, she talks to Manny. Manny and her disagree and agree on Pitch. Agreeing, she would never join him, but disagreeing on who she really is on the inside.**

**Wow… Long note! That's a good thing, right? :-D Till next chapter and hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Pitch Has a Plan

**Before we start… Thank you all for the reviews! I got 6 reviews already! I thought only famous writers could get that in a day! Am I famous now? :-P Beware: I'm in a goofy mood so if I misspell a ton of stuff or stuff in here is really goofy… Well, you know why!**

"So what do you want now?" Erica asks crossing her arms. Pitch chuckles.

"You know what I want…" Pitch disappears and grabs Erica's shoulders from the back. She doesn't move. "You." Pitch beckons in her ear.

"You know my answer. I don't want to join you. You're the second most annoying person in this world and you're close to being first." Erica replies and Pitch's grip tightens on her.

"We could destroy the Guardians together. You could be known!" Pitch says putting his arms into the air and disappearing again. Erica huffs at his determination.

"If I really wanted to destroy to Guardians, I'd do it myself. I don't need a sidekick." Erica says her arms still crossed. She hears Pitch growl and he swings his scythe at her. She puts her arm up and it hits her arm, but doesn't cut her. She keeps her arm there as he pushes on it.

"You are full of surprises." Pitch says as the scythe disappears. He steps out with his hands behind his back.

"You know better than to do that and you're not really full of surprises." Erica says crossing her arms again. She had only moved her arm and her mouth at this point. For the king of fear he wasn't that scary… or powerful.

"I know many things. Sadly, you don't have many fears as they were lost with your parents." Erica narrows her eyes at Pitch. How dare he bring them into this.

"Then you know not to get me mad. I've beaten you up before and with a hand tied my back, literally. Pitch chuckles.

"I will admit that surprised me." Erica smirked.

"You sure I didn't scare you?" Pitch growls at her again, but doesn't do anything.

"I don't get scared." Erica laughs and Pitch looks at her annoyed.

"Then why were you scared of the Guardians?" Pitch looks at her even more annoyed.

"Because of Jack Frost I lost. I would've easily beaten them." Pitch bellows trying to sound powerful, but Erica could see right through the lie.

"Sounds like the big, bad boogeyman isn't big and bad." Erica laughs as Pitch's expression changes to anger and disgust.

"Are you going childish on me?" Erica looks at him playfully. She loved annoying him.

"No… I'm only a helpless baby. Goo Goo, Ga Ga…" Erica says with a baby tone. Pitch clenches his fist at that remark.

"I should…!" Pitch stops himself from hitting her and Erica smirks. He was catching on to her being a powerful spirit.

"Should what? Hit a girl. You know girls go by the rule they hit you 9 times you can hit them once." That was true for some girls. Erica went by if you hit her. Well… There's no rule, except attack the attacker.

"Maybe…" Pitch growls and Erica laughs. "Should I go talk to the Guardians then?" Erica stops laughing. What was he planning to do?

"Why are the Guardians relevant to this?" Pitch chuckles again.

"Looks like the baby grew up… I could go get Jack for you. Then you won't need to find him." He saw them. Erica clutches her fists, but hides anger in a smile.

"Why would I care about Jack? He's a Guardian and they hate me. I highly doubt you'd be able to get through the yetis and the others, too. I could also get a few friends of mine. You have no chance." Erica sounded a little weak saying bring a few friends, but Pitch knew not to underestimate her.

"That's what makes it fun." Pitch replies giving her an evil smile.

"Do I need to make you leave?" Erica says walking up to him. He backed away a bit. He was scared of her. He glared at her. "That's what I thought." Erica says walking back over to the edge of the rooftop. Pitch stands looking at her angrily. "Do I need to say it, again?" Erica asks not turning her head to look at him.

"You win this round…" Pitch says and she stops sensing him. Then she noticed the moon was shining on her. Manny must be pleased she didn't join Pitch. She was, too.

"I always win… So what do you want Manny?" Erica could feel her body leave its present state and felt like air. She opened her eyes and Manny was standing in front of her. He was chubby with ghostly white skin and black glasses. He had a strand of hair twisted up like ice cream. He wore a white suit with a black tie. He has black shoes.

"Pitch is planning something." Manny says taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt.

"With me involved or the Guardians?" Erica asks. It was strange he didn't want to argue. Usually, he started an argument about stuff.

"Both. He wants you dead and to destroy the Guardians and all the other spirits." Didn't sound any different than Pitch's normal.

"What's different?" Erica crosses her arms. Manny puts his glasses back on. She had no idea why he wore them. He didn't need them. Maybe he wanted to look nerdy, but only she could see him like this. Well, The Woman in the Sun could, but they had opposite spirits. They both existed to help the myths and legends of the world.

"You need to help the Guardians." So he tells her she can't interact with spirits and now he wants her to be friends with them. Has he lost his tiny mind!?

"No way. You said I can't be with other spirits and I'm not breaking that order." Erica turns her back to him.

"It seems you followed that with April and Jack and-" Erica turned around.

"Ok! I know I talk to other spirits, but it's not like I don't know you and Mother Nature are together or Father Time and The Woman in the Sun! I'm not one of your creations!" Erica yells at him. They actually, had something to yell about.

"This is different! This is bigger than you could ever imagine! It's more than Pitch! Pandora, Roseanne, and other corrupt spirits are with him! This is dangerous for you and every other spirit! This is a whole different level!" How much higher? That would really help to mention before you start a fight!

"So you expect the Guardians to like me after what you told them about me! You need to tell them I'm good!" Manny looks at her confused.

"I never said anything against you to them?" Erica looks at him in disbelief. Who did then? They wouldn't believe Pitch, would they?

"If you didn't… Who did?" Manny shrugs. Being the person known as the smartest spirit, he didn't know much.

"You'll have to find that out yourself." Manny points to Erica's chest. "I will send you to North's workshop." Was he losing his mind? North would try to kill her!

"North will-" Manny cuts her off.

"I will make sure he can't hurt you." Manny looks down at the world then up at the moon. His finger starts to glow yellow then North's workshop lights up. Once North answers then he would send her. "Pitch is back." They were likely getting an image of Pitch. "Say hi to North for me." Manny says waving and Erica closes her eyes. She feels solid again and opens her eyes. She was standing under the Manny's light.

"What are you doing here!?" North yells pulling out one of his swords and throwing it at her. He must have been practicing. The sword stops flying at her and levitates in midair in front of Erica as Manny's light flows over Erica. North looks at her amazed.

"Manny sent me." Erica says a grabs the sword. North looks at her angrily. This wasn't going to be easy.

**LOL! I had to make Manny look like a nerd, but cool. Can you guess what Pitch is planning? Not giving ideas… Oh fine, but no guarantee any of these will be what I do.**

**A: He is planning to overthrow Manny's power and be the new ruler of the spirits.**

**B: He wants to kill the most powerful spirits to make sure no one stands in his way.**

**C: He is trying to be the ruler of corrupt spirits and start a battle of all the spirits.**

**D: All of the above.**

**Who likes this so far? I love it! Even though I'm writing it… I making Erica powerful, but I swear some chapters will make you cry, but not the ones I've written so far. I have a warning about Erica. Something very bad happens to her. I'm not telling! I'm so evil! (Gets hit by a tomato) Who threw- Oh gosh! (Runs as people start chasing with foods and other painful items) Help! Told you I'm in a goofy mood.**


	4. Explaing with a Few Errors

**Thanks Guys! 10 reviews! Never thought it was possible for less than 2 or 3 days! Also if you're wondering how the Guardians got to the Poles so quickly, it is because time passes quicker with Manny. It's the physics of the zone they talked in.**

"You have been attacking us! We cannot trust you!" Erica noticed every Guardian was here, but not Jack. Had they done something to him because of her?

"I never attacked you! Tooth freaked when I said hi and you sent yetis after me when I came to ask why! Bunnymund chased me out of the Warren because I turned one of his eggs into a night sky! Sandy never did any of that so he's the only one that likes me! And if you don't trust me… Ask Manny! Pitch is planning something against every spirit!" The Guardians all looked at Sandy to know if she was telling the truth. He nodded his head with a serious expression on his face. Then the balcony opens up to Jack. He looked around then saw Erica. He stared at her confused.

"Erica? How did you get here?" The Guardians looked at Jack surprised and Erica was relieved they hadn't done anything to him.

"Manny and I'm not telling you what happened… Also I shooed you off because Pitch was watching us." No! I shouldn't have brought that up! Stupid mouth! **A/N: LOL! Happens to me all the time!**

"What!? We've beaten Pitch! I was perfectly safe!" Jack shouted annoyed. Ugh… Now everyone hates her.

"I know that, but it's not that he wants to get you, but me! He would do anything to get me! It was either you or me! I'd say it rolled over pretty well…" Erica crosses her arms as Bunny glares at her. Normal Bunny and his antics.

"Why does he want you?" North asks and Erica teleports behind him.

"I think you know why…" Erica says using Pitch's voice. North practically jumps a foot in the air. "He's gathering the corrupt spirits. He thinks I'm corrupt spirit because I don't get along with Manny. I do like bossing Pitch around, though." Bunny gives her an even more evil glare.

"You accepted!?" Jack practically yelled. Erica teleports in front of him and he looks at her startled.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Erica teleports behind him. "But who says I didn't?" Jack backed away from her with his staff pointing at her. Erica laughs. She was definitely one to cause mischief. That's likely why April likes her.

"So did you!?" Bunnymund shouts taking out one of his boomerangs and pointing it at her.

"Oh Bunny…" Erica teleports in front of him, knocks the boomerang out of his hand, and trips him backwards. She grabs him by the front of his furry chest and holds him inches from her face. "Would I do that?" Bunny looks at her surprised, but angrily.

"Put him down." Tooth practically begs.

"Just when it was getting interesting..." Erica lets go of Bunny and his back hits the floor. She hands him his boomerang. "But I assure you… Jack is amused." Jack looked a bit embarrassed when they glared at him.

"Still not funny." Bunny says as Erica flips him back onto his feet. He glared at her because he didn't like her doing that.

"Stop being a girl about it, Fluffy." Erica says teleporting on top if the globe before Bunny would try to slug her.

"Stop calling me Fluffy!" Bunny yells throwing his boomerangs at her. One flies at her head and she moves her neck to dodge it. She catches it in her right hand and jumps over the other boomerang. When it make sit's return to Bunny she catches it with her left hand.

"Or what?" Erica taunts teleporting back to him and rubbing the side of his head near his ear. He looks happy for a second then pushes her away angrily.

"Don't even do that!" Bunny says angrily. Erica laughs. Jack was more intimidating than Bunny.

"Mount Frosty over here is scarier than you." Jack chuckles at the nickname.

"So now I'm Mount Frost?" He had a look in his eyes like he was going to try something.

"Better than some other nicknames I could think of." Erica smirks when Bunny looks at her angrily.

"Don't you even go there! And you're doing this to annoy us aren't you?" Bunny says sarcastically.

"Who said I was… You guys know I'm too innocent to do that…" Erica says and Bunny huffs in annoyance.

"You are 2nd place on Naughty List and 1st if you don't count Jack." North says and Erica looks at Jack in interest. She wouldn't have guessed he was so high in the rankings.

"So Jackie here has grown up… Looks too young… 16 years?" Jack looks at her annoyed. "You know I'm kidding. You should because you are Guardian of Fun."

"So what is the real reason you're here?" North asks holding his swords. Erica teleports next to Sandy and puts her elbow on his head. He looks annoyed, but doesn't do anything.

"Pitch is building an army of corrupt spirits for something big. Two are Pandora and Roseanne." North practically slaps himself when she says Pandora.

"Pandora is a shape-shifter! She made herself into you!" Sandy moves and Erica falls through the floor on purpose. He looks startled and worried, but then snowball hits him in the back of the head and he frowns. Erica was standing with one hand on her hip and another with a snowball.

"She can't use someone's powers, though." North strokes his beard.

"That would explain why you… She only used your swords." Erica closes her hand into a fist and the melted snow runs down her arm.

"I wouldn't have done that and why would I come back confused why you hate me!" Erica's eyes start to glow a bit red.

"What's-" Jack couldn't finish.

"YOU CAN'T JUST ASSUME I'M BAD BECAUSE I COME AND TALK TO YOU! I'VE BEEN ALONE SINCE MY PARENTS DIED AND WANT A FRIEND! YOU WERE FOOLS AND NOW I'M STILL ALONE!" Erica yells her eyes flaring and there was a noticeable heat increase. Sandy forms whips to try and restrain Erica, but they froze on contact.

"Woah! We didn't know!" Tooth says trying to stay in the air, but is pushed against a wall with strong winds.

"YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN! I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT!" Bunny tries to throw one of his boomerangs, but it doesn't go anywhere.

"She's having one of her fits!" North yells confusing Jack. He had put away his swords for some reason. Erica grabs Jack by the front of his hoodie and his staff is knocked out of his reach.

"Jack!" Tooth shouts and tries to move, but the winds held her to the wall.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD die…!" Erica lets go of Jack seeing it was Jack. Her eyes turn back to normal and she fell to the floor. Jack grabs his staff and stays a few feet away from Erica. Bunny pokes her with his boomerang and Erica looks up with tears running down her face.

"Erica…?" Jack says cautiously walking back over to her.

"I'm so sorry…" Jack puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok." Erica gives him a weak smile.

**Poor Erica… And Jack… That was sweet, but dangerous. She was about to try and kill you! Also can anyone guess why she has those fits? **

**A: She got her powers when she was extremely angered, therefore making anytime she gets really angry, and her powers spike and she almost can't control them.**

**B: It is sort of like Emma from Frost & Found. When angered, a power linked to that emotion shows.**

**C: Her parents were killed and she got her powers. Anytime something stressful like that happens, her powers flare.**

**D: All of the above.**

**I don't know why, but I like making you guys guess. I sometimes am even guessing what I'm going to do. Also I might not be updating for a few days because some relatives will be over. If you don't like me doing the guessing thing then tell me and you don't need to do it, but it helps me get an idea of what you guys would like or what you think I'm inferring. :-)**


	5. Roseanne and Pandora

**18 reviews! You guys must love me! Also, I was lost on how to make this chapter so I'm free writing. Don't hate me if I mess up really bad… :-P and I was blaring my music! Strangely, my songs could all go with the books I write… O_O**

"So… If we forget what just happened, you're good?" Bunny says a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Erica says weakly and stands up.

"So how did you become so powerful?" Jack asks. Well… Short story or long?

"I think it was from my anger at people. People accused my parents of being demons and killed them. They were going to kill me, but never got a chance. I could use all sorts of powers to my advantage. They called me the real demon and ran. They closed down the town and it became a ghost town, but I found a little boy. His name was Mark. He tried to get away from me, but I caught him. I gave him to a loving family, but my heart was broken when he died of old age. I never could die… Even though I never have." That was the short version. They'd hate to hear the whole story.

"So you're still alive?" Jack asked. He was only grazing the surface. If you go too far, you may never come back.

"Yes, but I'm not able to die of old age and have stopped aging." Erica thought for a second. "But I can still die. No guarantees I'd be able to come back, though."

"Then why would… Never mind." Jack stopped himself from asking a stupid question.

"My powers. I'm more powerful than Manny and…" Don't say his daughter! She doesn't want to be known! "…The Woman in the Sun." Woman in the Sun was likely shaking her head at this moment. Oh well…

"You've met her?" Uh no, but who cares, right? Erica was likely was on the dead list at this moment with Manny and Sun Woman.

"Well, sort of. I've talked to Manny face to face, but not like that to her." Well, at least that wasn't a total lie.

"So you haven't?" Hate you, Bunnymund! You're not helping!

"Maybe…" North started to give his, what the kids call, joy old laugh. Erica was probably red because of it.

"So do you know anything that's actually true?" How could they have known and especially, Jack? Bunny could do it with ease, but Jack likely told some lies or white lies, too.

"I know you're being annoying." Erica smirked when Jack looked at her a little irritated. Erica also saw Sandy was floating around trying to get everyone's attention with little signs above his head. "Also, what do you need Sandy?" He formed a moon then a tooth. Strange…

"I don't get it…" Jack mumbled, but Erica heard it and Bunnymund likely did, too.

"Perhaps he's asking about the moon's memories?" Sandy looked irritated at what Tooth said. Then the voice came again. Well, at least now Erica would be able understand him.

"When Manny sent Erica, did her memories come up?" That made no sense, but that's what he said.

"No. My memories didn't come up when he transported me here. I already had my memories since I didn't die." Sandy gave Erica a thumbs up and she could tell everyone, except Sandy, was in disbelief of her knowing that. If only they knew why, but that really didn't matter.

"Why would that matter?" Bunny asked spinning a boomerang in his paw.

"Because then I would know my center, but I don't really have one. Manny doesn't, either. They were born directly from emotions, but were never human. I, on the other hand, am the only spirit that was born human and got my powers as a human with no connection to a spirit at the time." Tooth looked confused along with Jack and Bunnymund. Bunny had stopped spinning his boomerangs, too.

"So you're a spirit, how?" The way Jack phrased that was amusing. Erica shrugged.

"My powers and my faulty immortality." Sandy tilted his head and North raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean faulty?" North asked crossing his arms.

"I still age, but not quickly. To tell you the truth… I was 7 when my parents were killed. I'm now physically 19. I'm over 1200 years old so every 100 years, I age a year." Jack actually appeared to understand this.

"That happens with me. I died at 14, but I'm physically 17. I'm over 300 years old." Well, you practically are admitting you're an old man, but who cares? It would be funnier with North, anyways.

"So you're an old man?" Erica smirks as Bunny chuckled in amusement. Jack wasn't amused.

"But you're an old lady, since you're older than me." Well, we could do this all day.

"I already have white hair. What's a little age?" Everyone started laughing. Even Sandy, but his laughs were silent.

"What's so funny?" A high-pitched voice rang out. It wasn't Pitch… It sounded like Roseanne. Oh no! If she looks you in the eye, you could turn to dust! Luckily, it couldn't affect Sandy and Erica. The others, really unsure the result, but North and Jack were likely targets. Tooth, she might not be able to turn into dust.

"Roseanne or a girl Pitch?" A girl chuckled. It was Roseanne. She was a strange spirit like Erica. She was human, but the devil took over her body. Roseanne was one of the nicest people on the planet and now was the worst. Roseanne stepped out with her black hair reaching the ground. Her with looked like devil wings with holes in them, but she could still fly. She wore a red rose in her hair and her black and red dress looked surprisingly beautiful. Her red eyes could sink a hole in your soul and it would never heal. They're probably why people turned to dust.

"I see you like my new outfit? I presume you know who I am?" Roseanne also had a habit of making almost everything a question. Rarely, was anything a normal sentence. The only time was when she was in battle, but even then she asked questions.

"Roseanne and you're outfit looks surprisingly beautiful. Now, why are you here?" Erica said and noticed North was avoiding her gaze. Jack didn't seem to be effected by her eyes and dust magic. Apparently, only immortals like North could get affected because they are the most human. Jack was a winter spirit so that's likely why it didn't affect him.

"We have been informed a special immortal was ruining our plans… Who did it?" Well, that didn't leave many options of choice.

"Erica Summerfield at your service." Erica did a fake bow and Roseanne looked very annoyed.

"Stop being chummy." Wow. A real statement. "Now, I heard you were going to join our little tea party and may I ask if you're coming." And we're back to questions.

"So many questions… And I would love to go to a tea party, but I'm afraid I can't attend because the Black family doesn't like the Summerfield family. Rivalry amongst the families." Erica pretends to take a sip of tea and Jack was trying to hold back a laugh. However, Roseanne wasn't as amused. "We also need some good old Scottish Whiskey." Roseanne sighs.

"Do I need to force your hand?" In what? Battle? Even you know that wouldn't work.

"What is forcing my hand?" Erica crosses her arms.

"I could easily overpower you." Roseanne knows she can't. Then again, she did say we have been informed…

"Pandora's here, isn't she?" Out of nowhere, the foot, of a girl, knees Erica in the back. Erica using her balance to do a little flip and knock over the attacker. Pandora had changed into… What the…? She was Manny? This was different. Pandora changes into herself again and sinks into the floor, appearing next to Roseanne.

"I presume you all saw Manny?" The Guardians looked startled for a second because Manny wasn't there.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Erica's swords appeared in her hands and she crossed them in front of her chest. She pulls them away to make a high pitched sound that made Bunny wince. Sometimes, good hearing isn't the best.

"I can look into your thoughts. It's not that hard." Right… Pandora can do more than shape-shift.

"And you think I'm scared?" Pitch's laugh filled the room. Prefect timing. A wind knocks over everybody and Tooth thrown against the ceiling with Sandy. Bunny was flung into an unhappy yeti. North was pushed to the ground and Jack and Erica were tossed onto the globe.

"Very… Especially for the Guardians. You know everyone you go near, is threatened by you." Pitch's voice mocked Erica. She knew it was a lie, but it still hurt.

"You know there is something more powerful than fear?" Erica loved toying with Pitch.

"What? Hope? That's just a-" One of Bunny's boomerangs conks him on the back of the head and he doesn't finish his sentence. He grimaces in pain for a moment, but his eyes flared with anger.

"Well, hope did just hit you..." Erica smirked as Pitch glared at her. "And you are fear."

"I had hopes… Confidence in you to join me. You sided with the wrong party." Pitch chuckles at his, apparently, funny joke. Roseanne and Pandora appeared to be waiting for some sort of signal from Pitch.

"I like to think of myself as a neutral party." Erica teleports behind Pitch and tries to knock him off his feet, but Pitch dodges and forms his sickles in his hand. Erica moves out of the way of his swing and when he swings again she puts her sword up as a block.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." Pitch says as a few nightmare wolves form. Erica really hated them. They charged at Erica and the Guardians. Erica sidestepped one and it ran into Pitch, tackling him to the ground. It whimpers at Pitch and jumps off. Erica laughs and dodges their attacks. Then 5 nightmares wolves form into one. They snatched at Erica, but there was no avail on getting her. Sandy whipped two Sandy whips around its neck, like a horses reins, and the wolf turned into dream sand. It floated away as Pitch growled at the Guardians. His plan wasn't working. Suddenly, Pandora appeared in front of Erica and punched her. The unprepared, Erica, gasped for a second before throwing her sword into Pandora. Pandora moved, but to her dismay, it caught onto her sleeve and jammed into the wall. Erica enchanted it so Pandora couldn't pull it out before trying to attack Pitch. He laughed at her.

"You're words can no longer defeat me." Pitch said, smugly. He really was annoying with his jokes.

"And you should stop relying on girls to do your dirty work." That hit one of Pitch's nerves because he lifted his arms with a battle cry and a wave of nightmare sand covered Erica. Erica gagged on the sand, but a little igloo opened around her. "Thanks, Manny." Erica said and teleported behind Pitch. He hadn't noticed her and Erica round-house kicked him into the ceiling. He fell back to the ground with a thud and rubbed his head. He deserved that.

"How…? You're such an annoying little brat." Erica laughed at his statement. He wasn't much different in her regards.

"I could say the same about you." Pitch appeared to curse something, about her, under his breathe. He wasn't very happy. "Did you say something?" Erica said smoothly. She noticed Roseanne had disappeared, but Pandora and Pitch were still stuck here.

"You know one day you will fall…" Pitch said sinking into the floor. All the nightmares disappeared with him, but Pandora was still stuck to the wall.

"And I'll be waiting." Erica said walking over to Pandora and glaring at her. Pandora shrunk under her gaze. Now, what does Pandora know?

**Cliffhanger! I think… What does Pandora know about this? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count! :-P Kidding, but what do you think?**

**A: Pandora was just told to show up. Nothing… :-(**

**B: Pandora won't talk, but knows what Pitch is planning.**

**C: Pandora knows the most of the plan, excluding Pitch.**

**D: Pandora was brain-washed and used as a slave. (Unlikely)**

**I couldn't come up with a forth so I just put D. I might actually use it, but it is unlikely that would even be able to make sense in my story. Also There was a review I forgot to mention lest time. It said no romance with Jack and Erica. I will tell you right now that I'm not writing a romance novel. The closet I have so far is Nina (Fragile Dream) kissing Jack's forehead for good will. So don't worry. Also, another person said Pitch is 'in love' with Erica. He, technically, is because of her power and he wants that, but he doesn't want that kind of relationship. Hope that clears this up… I almost forgot another! Erica only had the fit because memories of betrayal flooded back to her. If Jack or Bunnymund were to say that, it wouldn't help. Erica's past is worse than I'm describing, at the moment, and farther in the book the bigger picture will be revealed. Plus, she was only 7 when her parents were killed. That's a lot for a little kid to take in. Heck, it's a lot for an adult to take in. She also has problems getting over things like that. She really doesn't get along with people since her parents were killed. Therefore, she doesn't have many friends because of her trust issues. Now, I should be done. :-)**


End file.
